halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telc 'Onasiee
Telc 'Onasiee is the Fleetmaster of the Fleet of Raging Freedom who grew up on Onasi, Sangheilios, to his brutal father Roeg and his calm mother Alis'. Bigography Childhood Telc grew up with his two sisters Kaylne and Leca, and his brother Vace, to Roeg and Alis. Telc was born in the region of Onasi, on Sangheilios, the youngest of his siblings, and lived a fairly wealthy life. But this life was not perfect. Telc's father, Roeg, was crazy. Roeg would leave some nights on business trips, and when he would come home, he would go on drunk rampages, literally, "beating down", his family members. He did this for about a year, when one night, he came worse than usual. Roeg beat down, again, everyone in his family. Roeg brought out his Energy Sword, and stabbed his wife with it. She was impaled, and died instantly. Roeg went after his children, but they were long gone. They had escaped. They were to form the Silver Guard. Meanwhile, Roeg trotted around the house, yelling strange things. His wife dead in their kitchen, his children gone, the authorities rushing to his position, he only had one choice. He took out his Plasma Pistol, and shot himself in the head with it. When the authorities arrived, they found two dead. Four missing. Training Telc's father was not only a drunk, but a swordsman. He had been trained by his father before he had changed, and when he did, Telc was trained in Dusmas un Prasme, a fighting type where rage and skill combine to make the perfect equilibrium. Even though he was the youngest, Telc was the most skilled in the family art. Telc, with is siblings, formed the Silver Guard. He trained his comrades, lived for the Sword, and when they were old enough, joined the Covenant. Telc was in different situations. He was not allowed to use a sword throughout his training. He was disappointed. After 7 long years of training, he was back to square one. But obeying orders, reluctantly, he graduated from training with highest honors. A Soldier at War Telc joined the Covenant as a Minor, and lived up to his skill. He skyrocketed through the ranks. Promotions *Minor Domo- Graduated from basic Training. *Major Domo- Saved CO from doom by a Radio Antennae. *Ultra Domo- Fought through Battle of Harvest, and saved his squadron from a stray Spike Grenade. *Zealot (Field Master)- Charged and destroyed UNSC Base on an unknown planet. *Zealot (Shipmaster)- Successfully dispatched SPARTAN-II on Reach. *Zealot (Fleetmaster)- Dispatched Brute Forces in the Hanging Gardens B. Was pushed back by reinforcements. Great Schism "Journal Entry One Hundred Seventeen: I entered my ship, watching the flames come up. My men were there beside me. The Brutes finally snapped. I knew one day, it would happen. But I thought we would be with the Prophets. Either way, their great journey was a fake. The Halos. They were made for a last resort, not to become a god. And the loyal hooligans still side with the Prophets. The Jiralhanae. Today I battle hundreds of my own, lost in the confusion. Brothers! We fight these mongrels! Onward to victory!" After the Battle of High Charity, Telc's fleet retreated to Sangheilios, where he stayed, until he reformed the Silver Guard. Allies "Allies, add your names and stories of war here! For we can fight together!"